KKPCALM47/Image Gallery
Screenshots KKPCALM47-Ichika throws away her Animal Sweet and Crystal.png|Ichika throws away her Animal Sweet and Crystal KKPCALM47-Grey Animal Sweets and Crystals in garbage bin.png|Greyed Animal Sweets and Crystals in the garbage bin KKPCALM47-Ichika saved Pekorin and the Elder at the last moment.png|Ichika saved Pekorin and the Elder at the last moment.. KKPCALM47-Pekorin Elder in KiraPati box.png|..by putting them in the KiraPati box KKPCALM47-Pekorin Elder flying over grey town.png|Pekorin and the Elder flying over grey Ichigozaka KKPCALM47-Ichigoyama has been turned into something strange.png|Ichigoyama has been turned into something strange KKPCALM47-Pekorin spots Ichika.png|Pekorin spots Ichika KKPCALM47-Ichika doesn't recognize Pekorin.png|Ichika doesn't recognize Pekorin anymore KKPCALM47-Everyone has blank eyes and grey clothes.png|Everyone has blank eyes and grey clothes KKPCALM47-Pekorin finds Kirarin and other fairies.png|Pekorin finds Kirarin and other fairies KKPCALM47-Fairies don't recognize Pekorin.png|The fairies don't recognize Pekorin either KKPCALM47-Pekorin asks Aoi to sing.png|Pekorin asks Aoi to sing KKPCALM47-Aoi doesn't know what a song is.png|Aoi doesn't know what a song is KKPCALM47-Pekorin asks Yukari about tea ceremony.png|Pekorin asks Yukari about tea ceremony KKPCALM47-Yukari doesn't know what tea ceremony means.png|Yukari doesn't know what tea ceremony means KKPCALM47-Ichika's kirakiraru is colorless.png|Ichika's kirakiraru is colorless KKPCALM47-Elisio watches the people through his mirrors.png|Elisio watches the people through his mirrors KKPCALM47-Pekorin asks the girls about Precure.png|Pekorin asks the girls about Pretty Cure KKPCALM47-Yukari says they threw their transformation items away.png|Yukari says they threw their transformation items away KKPCALM47-Grocery and Sugar owners start arguing.png|The grocery store and Patisserie Sugar owners start arguing KKPCALM47-Grocery owner's kirakiraru has darkened.png|The grocery store owner's kirakiraru has darkened KKPCALM47-Grave appears.png|Grave appears KKPCALM47-Grave sucks away the men's feelings.png|Grave sucks away the men's feelings KKPCALM47-Grocery Sugar owners calmed down.png|The men calmed down KKPCALM47-Grave orders the nendos to check everyone.png|Grave orders the nendos to check everyone KKPCALM47-The girls stand in line to be scanned.png|The girls stand in line to be scanned KKPCALM47-KiraPati Open.png|Pekorin opens KiraPati KKPCALM47-Yukari Akira's kirakiraru is clear too.png|Yukari and Akira's kirakiraru is clear too KKPCALM47-Pekorin made donuts for everyone.png|Pekorin made donuts for everyone KKPCALM47-Pekorin held down by nendos.png|Pekorin held down by nendos KKPCALM47-Donuts full of kirakiraru.png|The donuts are full of kirakiraru KKPCALM47-The girls stare at the donuts.png|The girls stare at the donuts KKPCALM47-Pekorin crying that this world is too sad.png|Pekorin cries that this world is too sad KKPCALM47-Pekorin's tears start to affect the girls.png|Pekorin's tears start to affect the girls KKPCALM47-Grave says this world doesn't need feelings that cause conflict.png|Grave says this world doesn't need feelings that cause conflict KKPCALM47-Pekorin Elder in paddy wagon.png|Pekorin and the Elder are taken away KKPCALM47-Garbage disposal plant.png|The garbage disposal plant KKPCALM47-Crane about to drop donuts into incinerator.png|The donuts are dropped into the incinerator KKPCALM47-Pekorin crying for donuts.png|Pekorin cries out for the donuts KKPCALM47-Donuts kirakiraru reacts to Pekorin's feelings 1.png|The donuts' kirakiraru reacts to Pekorin's feelings.. KKPCALM47-Donuts kirakiraru explosion.png|..and causes an explosion KKPCALM47-The great Ichigoyama kirakiraru disaster revisited.png|The kirakiraru cream explodes out of the garbage disposal plant KKPCALM47-Kirakiraru cream fell down everywhere.png|Kirakiraru cream fell down everywhere KKPCALM47-Donuts in the sky.png|Donuts in the sky KKPCALM47-Ichika realizes this has happened before.png|Ichika realizes this has happened before KKPCALM47-The girls arrive at the garbage disposal plant.png|The girls arrive at the garbage disposal plant KKPCALM47-Ichika says she couldn't forget about the donuts.png|Ichika says she couldn't forget about the donuts KKPCALM47-Pekorin sees the girls again.png|Pekorin sees the girls again KKPCALM47-Pekorin wants to protect the donuts.png|Pekorin wants to protect the donuts KKPCALM47-Grave notices the girls are there too.png|Grave notices the girls are there too KKPCALM47-Grave demands that Pekorin hand over the donuts.png|Grave demands that Pekorin hand over the donuts KKPCALM47-Pekorin won't hand over the donuts.png|Pekorin won't hand over the donuts KKPCALM47-The girls are really worried for Pekorin.png|The girls are worried for Pekorin KKPCALM47-Pekorin says she will do her best to protect everyone.png|Pekorin says she will do her best to protect everyone KKPCALM47-Grave about to take Pekorin's donut.png|Grave is about to take Pekorin's donut KKPCALM47-Pekorin won't give up.png|Pekorin won't give up KKPCALM47-Donuts kirakiraru reacts to Pekorin's feelings 2.png|The donuts' kirakiraru reacts to Pekorin's feelings again KKPCALM47-Pekorin transforms into a human again.png|Pekorin transforms into a human again KKPCALM47-Pekorin got a Sweets Pact and Animal Sweet.png|Pekorin got a Sweets Pact and Animal Sweet KKPCALM47-Cure Pekorin ready.png|Cure Pekorin KKPCALM47-The girls watch Pekorin's transformation.png|The girls watch Pekorin's transformation KKPCALM47-Pekorin shocked that she transformed into a Precure.png|Pekorin is shocked that she transformed into a Pretty Cure KKPCALM47-Grave commands his nendos to get Pekorin.png|Grave commands his nendos to get Pekorin KKPCALM47-Cure Pekorin won't lose.png|Cure Pekorin won't lose KKPCALM47-Pekorin attacks with her Candy Rod.png|Pekorin attacks with her Candy Rod KKPCALM47-Pekorin's attack only created a small blob of kirakiraru cream.png|Pekorin's attack only created a small blob of kirakiraru cream KKPCALM47-Pekorin shooting cream while running from nendos.png|Pekorin shooting cream while running from nendos KKPCALM47-Pekorin's kirakiraru cream explodes.png|Pekorin's kirakiraru cream explodes KKPCALM47-Kirakiraru fireworks show sweets.png|The kirakiraru fireworks show the Cures' sweets KKPCALM47-The girls recognize the sweets shapes.png|The girls recognize the sweets' shapes KKPCALM47-Kirakiraru rains down.png|Kirakiraru rains down KKPCALM47-The girls start to remember.png|The girls start to remember KKPCALM47-Pekorin says what they're remembering is love.png|Pekorin says what they're remembering is love KKPCALM47-Colored lights shine from the garbage heap.png|Colored lights shine from the garbage heap KKPCALM47-Pekorin clings to Grave's leg.png|Pekorin clings to Grave's leg KKPCALM47-The girls got their transformation items back.png|The girls got their transformation items back KKPCALM47-Ichika hugs her crystal bunny.png|Ichika hugs her crystal bunny KKPCALM47-Himari with crystal squirrel.png|The crystal squirrel is able to give Himari her Animal Sweet back KKPCALM47-Aoi with crystal lion.png|Aoi realizes the crystal lion is back KKPCALM47-Yukari with crystal cat.png|The crystal cat is able to give Yukari her Animal Sweet back KKPCALM47-Akira with crystal dog.png|Akira realizes the crystal dog is back KKPCALM47-Kirarin with crystal pegasus.png|Kirarin has the crystal pegasus back KKPCALM47-The girls' kirakiraru is back.png|The girls' kirakiraru is back KKPCALM47-Grave shocked to see the girls turned back to normal.png|Grave is shocked to see the girls turned back to normal KKPCALM47-Pekorin relieved to see the girls turned back to normal.png|Pekorin is relieved to see the girls turned back to normal KKPCALM47-Cures group pose with Cure Pekorin.png|Cures group pose with Cure Pekorin KKPCALM47-Cures create a kirakiraru net.png|The Cures create a kirakiraru net KKPCALM47-Grave nendos trapped under kirakiraru net.png|Grave and the nendos are trapped under the kirakiraru net KKPCALM47-Pekorin tells Grave to be quiet wink.png|Pekorin tells Grave to be quiet KKPCALM47-Elisio appears.png|Elisio appears KKPCALM47-Cures watch Elisio appear.png|The Cures watch Elisio appear KKPCALM47-Angry Elisio.png|Elisio is not happy to see the Cures again KKPCALM47-Elisio facing Whip.png|Elisio facing Whip Wallpapers wall_kira_47_1_S.jpg|This episode's first wallpaper from Pretty Cure Online. KKPCALM47.png|This episode's other wallpapers. Category:KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode Category:KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode episodes Category:Image Galleries